Lycanthropy
with lycanthropy during a flare-up]]Lycanthropy (Also called Lycan's Disease) was a blood-borne viral disease that occurred in men and has psychological and physical effects when the Luna passed overhead. It is important to note that symptoms occurred even when not directly hit by Lunalight, thus Crystallized Luna Light could not cause symptoms or a flare-up but Lodestone could. Susceptibility to lycanthropy was hereditary. The disease was first documented in Lycan a man from Bickwood, CICS by Complicus in Year 3834. Lycan willingly subjected himself to many experiments and trial treatments, eventually getting Argyria from ingesting so much Silver Nitrate and dying from an experimental Wolfsbane potion. During a flare-up every 30 days, the carrier's body changed towards that of a wolf or dog's body. Common symptoms included large amounts of grey fur, enlarged legs, claws, enlarged teeth and in some cases a tail. Psychological effects during a flare-up included a strong thirst for blood, inability to speak or make any sound other than growling, insubordination and resilience to restraint by others. Lycanthropy was transmitted through direct contact with bodily fluids, usually blood or saliva. A solution of infected blood, Tooth of Wolf and Wolf Saliva would preserve the disease long enough for it to transfer to someone else upon contact or be tested for confirmation. Doctors dealing with lycanthropy would try to keep a large supply of Tooth of Wolf and Wolf Saliva at the ready, encouraging Wolf and Dire wolf hunting. A cure for lycanthropy was never developed but it was hypothesized that Wolfsbane was a crucial part of the cure as it sometimes greatly reduced the severity of symptoms. Once infected, the disease remained in the body for life. Recurrent infections could have occurred from time to time, especially in times of immune impairment. However, after several years, outbreaks would become less severe and more sporadic, and some people would become perpetually asymptomatic and would no longer experience outbreaks, though they might still be contagious to others. Generally prescribed treatment included regularly drinking Silver Nitrate solution or in extreme cases direct application of silver. Improper treatment could lead to deposition of silver particles in the skin (argyria), eye (argyrosis) and other organs. These were not life-threatening conditions but cosmetically undesirable. People with blue or bluish gray skin were usually suspected to be undergoing treatment for lycanthropy and were generally avoided. Wolfsbane could be deadly if not handled correctly and was thus not generally prescribed. To control themselves during a flare-up, carriers would often request to be strapped to a bed or rack where they could not escape until after the flare-up. The most infamous case of unrestrained carriers of lycanthropy was the Massacre of Riverton, Vijj in Year 4110. One night when the Luna was shining strongly above, 18 carriers had flareups, were loose on the town and killed nearly half the population, mostly women and children. Order was restored when the local militia killed 12 and restrained 5 of the carriers. The final carrier was able to control himself and escape into the surrounding forest. He turned himself in the next day when the flareup ended. From then on any known carriers of lycanthropy were exiled from the town and many townsfolk kept silvered weapons at the ready. This event was used as evidence for the Second Purification. Since the creation of the lycanthropy hype around Year 4000, some people experienced negative feelings related to the condition following diagnosis. Feelings included depression, fear of rejection, feelings of isolation, fear of being found out, and self-destructive feelings. These feelings usually lessened over time. Much of the hysteria and stigma surrounding lycanthropy started around Year 4113 during the Second Purification. Campaigns by the government of Vijj were worded in fear-mongering and anxiety-provoking terminology, such as the now ubiquitous "attacks," "outbreaks," "victims," and "sufferers." Lycanthropy support groups were formed in Vijj and Falonia, providing information about lycanthropy and dating facilitation for "sufferers." Carriers were often hesitant to divulge to other people, including friends and family, that they were infected. This was especially true of new or potential casual sexual partners.